justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 1984 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Sweat) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Sweat) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Medium (Sweat) |effort = |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 1 (Sweat) 2 (Mashup) |nosm = |pc = / / / (Classic) / / / (Classic) (Updated) (Sweat) |gc = Yellow/Magenta/Green/Light Purple (Sweat) (Sweat) (Arrows) |lc = Light Green (Classic) Purple (Sweat/Mashup) |mashup = February Unlockable |alt = Sweat |pictos = 76 (Classic) 109 (Sweat) 95 (Mashup) |kcal = 26 |dura = 3:49 (Classic) 3:42 (Sweat) |nowc = Ghostbusters (Classic) GhostbustersSWT (Sweat) |audio = |choreo = |perf = Classic Nick Mukoko (P1) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P2) Stéphane Deheselle (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/ap0rDjkr1k/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo Sweat Juliana Herrera }}"Ghostbusters" by is featured on , , and . It is also available in Kids Mode through and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic In the Classic routine, the coaches are basically, from left-to-right, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz, and Slimer. The first three players' suits are blue and yellow. Ghostbusters coach 1 big.png|P1 Ghostbusters coach 2 big.png|P2 Ghostbusters coach 3 big.png|P3 Ghostbusters coach 4 big.png|P4 Sweat The sweat coach is a teenage girl; her hair is black and curly and is tied up with a bandanna. She wears a very detailed jacket, denim capri shorts, and purple-and-yellow sneakers. Background Classic The routine takes place in the night. There is a thick purple and white mist around, and in the sky is a smokey spiral. There is a house outline from time to time. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man also appears during the routine. Sweat The background in the Sweat version is the same shape as the other sweat versions. It lights up purple and yellow. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Move: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move: * P1: Shows off your gun. * P2: Slowly swirl your gun around, and then slowly raise it up. * P3: Step up and quickly shoot your gun left and right. * P4: Point up and down. GhostbustersGM(P1).png|Gold Move (P1) GhostbustersGM(P2).png|Gold Move (P2) I9PRrVXuwGS4.png|Gold Move (P2) (Updated) GhostbustersGM(P3).png|Gold Move (P3) GhostbustersGM(P4).png|Gold Move (P4) Ghostbusters GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Sweat There is 1 Gold Move in the Sweat routine: Gold Move: Do the "GET UP!" signal with your hands. Ghostbustersswt gm 1.png|Gold Move Ghostbustersswt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Kneel on your right leg and make a circle with your right arm (Crazy Christmas) Gold Move 2: Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. (Disturbia) Xmas gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) Ghostmashup.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Disturbia gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (Disturbia) Ghostmashup2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Ghostbusters has a Mashup which can be unlocked in the month of February. Dancers * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * Let's Go To The Mall * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Firework * The Power * Crazy Christmas * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Firework * The Power * Crazy Christmas * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Follow The Leader * Crazy Christmas GM1 * Move Your Feet * Fine China (Extreme) * Fine China (Classic) * Barbra Streisand * Move Your Feet * Starships * Disturbia GM2 * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) Appearances in Mashups Ghostbusters is featured in the following mashups: Sweat * Ghostbusters * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Blame It on the Boogie * Candy * C'mon * Feel So Right * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * It's You * Just Dance * Miss Understood * September (Sweatember) * Starships * Turn Up the Love Dance Quests Ghostbusters appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Captions Ghostbusters (Sweat) appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves. * Back From the 80's * Protest * Stretching Trivia * The gameplay for the Classic routine appeared in the trailer for a very short amount of time. * Slimer's costume is actually coloured blue and the glove is actually coloured yellow in real life, in order to not make it blend with the green screen. * The Sweat coach appears in every Sweat Mashup in Just Dance 2014, similar to how I Was Made For Lovin' You's Sweat coach appears in every Sweat Mashup in Just Dance 3. * This song is from the movie of the same name. * This the first song to have one playable dancer that does not have any legs. It is followed by Oishii Oishii & Ghost In The Keys. * This is the first song in the main series to have characters from movies/television series as the coaches. It is followed by Prince Ali, Let It Go, Under the Sea,'' Junto A Ti, and ''You're The One That I Want. * At some parts (mostly the chorus) the dancers look like they are doing the Macarena dance. * The avatars for Slimer and Dr. Peter Venkman exist but do not appear in the game for availability (similar to P1, P2, and P4 of Prince Ali). Instead, it uses a regular white ghost icon. * If you play as P4 on the Xbox 360/One or the PlayStation 4 (camera), you still have to move your legs like the other dancers to get goods and perfects, even though Slimer does not have any legs. * This routine is third in the Just Dance series to have dancers with names, after Just Mario. It is followed by Prince Ali, Let It Go, Balkan Blast Remix, Under the Sea,'' Junto A Ti, and ''You're The One That I Want. * As of an unknown date, some new pictograms in Just Dance 2016 style have been added for the Gold Move part of the Classic routine. ** This makes , Crucified and You’re the First, the Last, My Everything the second, third anf fourth routines from a video game that follows Just Dance, Just Dance 2, and Just Dance 3 to have remade pictograms, after Die Young. * In and , the Gold Move pictograms for P1 and P3 in the Classic routine fade 3 to 4 seconds too early. ** This was fixed in after the updated pictograms were added. Gallery Game Files Ghostbusters cover generic.png|''Ghostbusters'' Ghostbustersswt.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) Ghostbusters mashup.png|''Ghostbusters'' (Mashup) Ghostbusters cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) Ghostbusters Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) Ghostbustersswt cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Sweat) Ghostbusters cover albumbkg.png| menu banner ghostbusters cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Ghostbustersswt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sweat) Ghostbusters1024.png| cover (Classic) 449.png|P4 s avatar (Classic) 200449.png|P4 s golden avatar (Classic) 300449.png|P4 s diamond avatar (Classic) Gbsa.png|Avatar (Sweat) 200487.png|Golden avatar (Sweat) 300487.png|Diamond avatar (Sweat) 0448.png|P1 s new avatar GhostbustersP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar on GhostbustersP3Ava.png|P3 s avatar on ghostbusters pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Ghostbusters Pictogram Sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic, Updated) GhostbustersSWT pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sweat) In-Game Screenshots ghostbusters!opener.png|''Ghostbusters'' on the menu ghostbusters!menu.png|Routine selection menu Behind the Scenes GHOSTBUSTERS-SLIME.jpeg|P4 s costume in real life Beta Elements Ghostbusteravatar2.png|P1 s unused avatar on Ghostbusteravatar4.png|P4 s unused avatar on Ui popups howto image sweat 1.png|Test screen (Sweat) Ui popups howto image sweat 2.png|Test screen (Sweat) Ui popups howto image sweat 3.png|Test screen (Sweat) Beta version.jpg|Scrapped version of P4 ??? Avatar.png|Unused avatar Others Updated pictos.png|Remade pictograms Videos Official Music Video Ray Parker, Jr. - Ghostbusters Teasers Ghostbusters - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ghostbusters - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2014 Ghostbusters - Just Dance Now Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2016 Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2017 Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2018 Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2019 'Sweat' Ghostbusters (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Ghostbusters (Sweat) - Just Dance Now Ghostbusters (Sweat) - Just Dance 2016 Ghostbusters (Sweat) - Just Dance 2017 Ghostbusters (Sweat) - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Ghostbusters (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:Ghostbusters es:Ghostbusters Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Stéphane Deheselle Category:Kids Mode